


Dead Tired

by faiinai



Series: Boxers and Punks [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiinai/pseuds/faiinai
Summary: A torturous Tartarus run causes Makoto to pass out.





	Dead Tired

"Uuugh, why did we go aloone?" Makoto whined, as he and his two teammates walked through the front door of the dormitory. His body ached with every limp he took.   
"We needed more practice, and this helped us work better as a smaller formation in case the team gets split up." Akihiko reminded his underclassman. Shinjiro quietly grumbled to himself as they made their way to the couch that faced the television set. The trio flopped down with Akihiko on the leftmost seat, Makoto in the middle, and Shinjiro on the rightmost. Makoto spread his arms out across the back of the couch, and leaned his head back. Akihiko grabbed the remote on the coffee table in front of them, and switched on the TV to the drama channel. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his right leg over his left and watched the show.

Makoto's groans filled the living room of the dormitory. He wasn't usually one to complain after a Tartarus run, but something about tonight's venture made him more irritable and tired than usual. He attempted to focus on the drama playing to stay up with his partners, but he was completely lost as to what was happening. All the actors just looked like big, fuzzy amorphous blobs. Akihiko stared intently at the program, viewing the story unfold. Shinjiro turned his head towards the moaning boy. He cocked his head, trying to figure out what could be wrong. Was it because he was hit with Agidyne so many times fighting the latest floor guardian? Was he acting like this because he was struck with an enemy's Bewilder attack right before they left? It didn't really matter why, Shinjiro was just worried and wanted to know how to help. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"Kid, you doin' ok?" Shinjiro asked, his gruff voice making him sound more menacing than he meant to. Akihiko turned his attention from the TV to Makoto.  
"Yeah... Just tired." Makoto groggily answered. His head swayed slightly as he turned to look at Shinjiro, giving a small smile.  
"...Alright. Don't push yourself though. If you're tired, you can sleep." He calmly told Makoto.  
"I'm fine, no w...worries." Makoto assured. He seemed like he was forcing his eyelids to stay open. Shinji brought his hand from Makoto's shoulder to the top of his aqua-blue hair, and softly ruffled it, flashing one of his rare smiles. A quiet yawn escaped Makoto's mouth.  
"You sure? I can go grab you something to eat, if you want." Akihiko offered, a friendly smile forming on his face. Makoto's head swung around to face him.  
"Thank you, senpai. I'll... be..." Makoto trailed off. His voice turned into a droning, dull moan. Suddenly, his eyes shut close and he fell to the right. Into Shinjiro. The side of his head came in contact with Shinjiro's thigh, and made a small "pat" noise.

Shinjiro raised his arms up in response. Akihiko's eyes widened in concern, as he crawled to where Makoto was laying to check on him.  
"Makoto? Makoootoo?" He pestered. He lightly tapped Makoto's cheek with his finger tips, only to be answered with a blaring snore.  
"He's out cold." Akihiko confirmed, as he returned back to where he was originally sitting, still keeping his focus on Makoto.  
"He... He's using my leg as a pillow." Shinjiro noted. A shade of pink faded into his cheeks. Akihiko's stone-grey eyes glared at him.  
"Weird, he usually uses my chest..." Akihiko subtly bragged. Shinjiro gazed at him, as he let out a light chuckle.  
"Maybe he's finally fallen for me?" he suggested, winking to Akihiko. Akihiko frowned.  
"No way." He boldly denied.  
"I dunno, Aki-chan... He seems to be gettin' preeetty comfy with my thigh..." Shinjiro teased. He started petting Makoto's hair. Makoto stayed in the same position, his snores now quieter than a church mouse. Shinjiro stopped his petting and put his arms around Makoto's waist, quickly propping him in a sitting position. Makoto rested against the couch. Shinjiro's right arm wrapped tightly around Makoto's shoulders, his maroon pea-coat sleeve obscuring some of Makoto's upper half. Shinji's hand traveled up to Makoto's face and hair, as he quietly continued stroking it. His fingers traveled through the sea of hair, and across his facial structure.

"Oooh, he's so soft..." Shinjiro softly boasted. Akihiko's frown turned into an angry grimace.  
"Not cool, man. Get off of him." Akihiko demanded. He took a step forward.   
"Aww, c'mon. Don't bother the kid, you'll wake 'im up." Shinjiro warned. His smile grew. Quietly, Makoto involuntarily moved. His arms adjusted themselves, moving his arms around until they landed on Shinjiro, holding on to him. His cheek closed into Shinjiro's chest. Shinjiro was forced to lay down across the couch from the position.  
"Mmm... Comfyyy..." Makoto sleepily moaned out. His words then devolved into another series of quiet snores.

Shinjiro let out a small laugh.   
"Did'ja hear that Aki? I don't think he wants to move!" Shinjiro mocked. He brought Makoto closer to his face. They were now chest-to-chest, as Shinjiro began nuzzling their cheeks together. Akihiko's brow furrowed, as he stomped over. He lowered himself to the level of where Shinjiro and Makoto's faces were. He pinched Shinjiro's chin in his thumb and pointer finger, making him face Akihiko. Shinjiro winced in pain from the grip. It didn't matter that he was only using two fingers, Akihiko was powerful with whatever he used to attack.   
"Woah, Aki... Gettin' a lil' jealous, I see?" Shinjiro smirked, as his right brow raised. Akihiko was close to making his grip much tighter, but he restrained himself and responded in a cool, calm tone.  
"I think he'd be a lot more comfortable in his own bed." Akihiko retorted. He quickly wrapped both of his arms around Makoto, picking him up in the bridal carry position. Shinjiro's eyes widened in surprise at Akihiko's speed.   
"Shinji, I know you love him too, but Makoto's exhausted. We need to let him rest." Akihiko told Shinjiro.   
"Then... Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Shinjiro questioned, sitting upwards.   
"You have two options. Your room or... You can join us." Akihiko stated, winking after finishing the last word. His eyes pierced Shinjiro. 

Shinjiro blushed.   
"Shit... I keep forgetting about that option." He chuckled to himself. He got up and started following directly behind Akihiko, as they made their way up the stairs.  
"Sorry, dude. He's just so cute, it's hard to not want him all to yourself." Shinjiro apologized.   
"Don't worry, I know the feeling." Akihiko said, as he brought Makoto's forehead to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Shinjiro wrapped his arms around Akihiko's waist, and reached his head around Akihiko's shoulder. He quickly planted a kiss on his cheek before undoing the previous actions. Akihiko's face turned pink.   
"Love you." Shinjiro confessed, smiling to himself.  
"Love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and sharing is appreciated!


End file.
